Vacuum actuated positioning aids or devices are utilized in the operating room for positioning patients in the supine, prone and lateral positions. They are frequently used when the patient is in the lateral position, i.e., on his or her side, for a multitude of surgical procedures, such as brain, chest, kidney, shoulder and hip surgery, to name a few. The devices typically comprise a flexible air impervious bag containing small particles or beads which consolidate into a rigid mass when the bag is evacuated. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,404 to Sakita and U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,205 to Hiebert. Devices according to the Hiebert patent are sold by Hug-U-Vac under the trademark HUG-U-VAC®.
More specifically, devices of this type typically are filled with thousands of tiny, elastically deformable, generally spherical, polystyrene or plastic beads. When the device is in the soft (unevacuated) condition, the beads are free to move around so that the device can be molded to the patient's body. When air is removed (using a vacuum source), atmospheric pressure forces the beads together into a solid mass, positioning yet immobilizing the patient in the selected position. Allowing air back into the device returns it to its initial soft condition, ready for re-use.
These positioning devices, sometimes referred to as bean bag positioners, typically have a generally square or rectangular shape and in some cases are provided with a U-shaped shoulder cutout located centrally along one edge. One line of bean bag and “vacuum pac” positioners is offered by SW Med-Source, P.O. Box 93115, Southlake, Tex. (www.swmedsource.com). SW Med-Source offers gel bean bag positioners as well. Another line of Olympic Vac-Pac® bean bag positioners is offered by Natus Medical Incorporated, 1501 Industrial Road, San Carlos, Calif. (www.natus.com).
Fabric-style devices also are used for positioning patients during exam or treatment. These devices typically are wrapped around one or more sections of the patient, and include one or more wide canvas flaps with adjustable Velcro™ straps. The flaps may be detached/unwrapped to allow a particular area of the patient to be selectively exposed for treatment. See, for example, Natus' Olympic Papoose Boards® (www.natus.com).
Foam pads and other positioning aids also are used to reduce pressure points and provide patient support during surgery.
There remains however a need for an improved positioning system for surgery in which the patient is in a supine position, especially surgeries in which the patient is supported on an inclined surgery table as, for example, when the patient is in the Trendelenburg, Reverse Trendelenburg or Lateral Oblique positions.
In the Trendelenburg position, the patient is laid flat on her back with her feet above her head. This position may be used during certain laparoscopic and other procedures such as colectomies, hysterectomies, prostatectomies and robotic procedures. In some procedures, the angle of incline is so steep that the patient is in a so-called Steep Trendelenburg position. In the Reverse Trendelenburg position, the patient is tilted in the opposite direction with his head above his feet.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved positioning system for patients positioned in a supine position during surgery, especially surgeries requiring the patient to be oriented in an inclined position rather than a perfectly horizontal supine position.
It also is desirable to provide an improved positioning system for certain types of surgeries including, for example, laparatomies, laparoscopic procedures, colorectal procedures, gynecological procedures, neurological procedures, cholecystectomies, Nissin Fundoplications and da Vinci procedures.
It is further desirable to provide an improved positioning system for supine patients with better head and neck support.
It is also desirable to provide, at least in some embodiments, an improved positioning system that can be used with bariatric patients.